The World I Thought I knew
by Rebecca.Lord
Summary: Hey, I'm Alex, or Allie. One day, I was at my shift at the local bar, and I met a guy in a leather jacket. He was funny, and sweet, and helped me with the crowd. When I left, I thought I would never see him again. However, when I found my family dead, he was the first one I called.I thought I could trust him. That's when I realized the world wasn't what I thought it was.
1. Chapter 1 Allie

When I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, my brother screamed. Running into the living room where the scream came from, I asked my brother what was wrong. He sat on the floor with the Xbox controller in his hand, staring at the screen.

"There's a spider!" He yelled. Sighing, I squished the arachnid and moved on.

"Alex, what is your brother yelling about?" Mom called from the kitchen.

"There was a spider." I called back. I plopped on the sofa.

"Mommy! Can I skip school today? Please!" Johnny asked.

"No. You have a party today. Remember?" I answered for my mom.

"Oh, yeah!" He smiled.

"You still want to skip school? I'd gladly bring those cupcakes to work with me." I smiled, as he screamed no. "Alright, I won't."

"Mom, I'm leaving in about a half an hour." I said as I walked back upstairs. I got dressed in my tank top and jean shorts. It was noon, and the bar opened in 15 minutes. I worked from 12:15 to 3:00 Am. When I came back down, Mom was taking Johnny to the babysitters. I took a granola bar and a bagel and headed out the door.

I got to the bar, and started transferring beers and liquor from the big fridge to the bar fridge. "Hey Allie," I turned to see Marci walk through the door.

"Hey Marci, what's up?" I asked. Marci was my best work buddy.

"My great aunt sent me on a blind date with her friend's grandson. His name is Grant, and he is 37! It's like my aunt has no idea how old I am!" She whined.

Laughing, I continued setting up the bar. Marci flipped the closed sign to open. Someone walked in immediately and sat on the stool in front of me.

"What can I get you?" I asked.

"Can I get a beer please?" He asked. I took one out, opened it, and handed it to him. "Thanks." He muttered.

"Allie, what was that song playing on the radio yesterday… the one that that guy was singing?" Marci asked.

"That narrows it down." I scoffed. She laughed. We sat on our asses the rest of the day, until the 11:00 rush.

"Where the hell is Michael?" Marci asked running drinks around, handing them out to guys in boots and jean jackets. Every night, around midnight, there would be some dumbass drunk hitting one me while I worked behind the bar.

"Hey baby." Tonight's drunk was Victor Gerald. He was a regular, but didn't get that drunk.

"Hello Victor." I grinned. I knew how to handle them.

"How about you and I get outa here?" He asked me.

"I can't right now. I'm working. I get paid by the hour."

"I'll pay you by the hour." He winked at me. I laughed. As I pulled out another beer for him, he tried hitting on me some more.

"Baby, come on!" He reached across the counter and grabbed my wrist.

"Victor, you're drunk. Knock it off." I pulled my wrist back to my side, but he leaned over and wrapped both of his arms around my hips. His hands slid around my boobs. "Whoa! Victor! Stop!" I yelled at him. "Get the hell off of me!" When he didn't release me, I tried wiggling out.

"Hey, you heard the girl! Get the hell off of her!" A guy pulled Victor off of me. He had dark hair and eyes. He was cute. Victor ran back to the group he was with before.

"Thanks," I smiled. I pulled out a beer. "This one is on me." I smiled.

He took a seat on the stool. "No problem." He nodded. "I'm Dean by the way." He said.

"I'm Alex." I introduced myself.

"Is this your bar?" He asked me.

"Uh, no. Just an employee." I smiled. He grinned back.

"Can I get another one? Or better yet, a scotch soda… no, wait. Make that a double." He couldn't make up his mind.

I laughed, and poured him a glass. I heard Marci giggle. I turned. Her boobs stuck out to a table of guys. "She… is my only coworker." I laughed. A hand flew up in the back. "Be right back." I ran back there and brought beers.

"Do you need help?" He asked. I looked at Marci, who was being pulled out of the bar by a tall guy in a cowboy hat.

"You know what, yeah, that would be great." I tossed him the apron that Marci was supposed to be wearing. He tied it around his waist, and went to the nearest table of girls.

The crowd was gone by 2:30, and the next shift arrived, which meant I could leave. Dean was still with me.

"Thanks for sticking around." He walked me out of the bar, putting my jacket on for me. He slipped me a slip of paper with his name and number on it.

"It's no problem, I had fun."

"This is mine." He opened the door of my blue Matrix. "Thanks." I got in.

"Bye Alex." He shut the door. I put the key in the ignition, and drove home.

Not even turning the light on, I trudged up the stairs and immediately fell asleep…

_Dean was in the dream. We were at the bar, and instead of standing behind it, we were sitting on the stools, drinking beers. We talked about random stuff. He was funny, and smart, and cute. I liked him. Then his face started to _melt, and I tried to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth.

I woke up with a gasp, sweaty and gross. I checked the clock; it was already 3:00 Pm. I'm surprised that Mom, Johnny, Max, Harry, or Nate would have woken me up by now.

I headed downstairs; my eyes were almost glued shut. I rounded the corner to the kitchen, and poured myself a cup of coffee. I took a sip, and nearly spit it out. It was old. That was strange. All of my brothers except for Johnny drink at least three cups of coffee a morning. I zombie walked to the living room. I gasped in shock as soon as I turned the corner.

The first person I called was Dean. I had no idea why, but I had a feeling that he might be able to help. He was here in a matter of seconds, and I was waiting on the lawn.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I shook my head no. "Well duh you're not okay. That was stupid." He charged into my house, pulling a gun out of the back of his pants. A gun! Dean had a gun!

"Dean! Dean, what are you doing?!" I yelled. I followed him into the house. I had to look at my family's bodies scattered all over my living room. I started sobbing, when the spreading blood reached my toes.

"Alright… alright." He pulled me to him and hugged me. Someone else walked into the house. He was unfamiliar, being tall with light brown hair. I snuck behind Dean, and hid. "Hey, hey, it's okay. This is my brother, Sam." I was standing in a pool of Max's blood.

"Sam, I would say that it's nice to meet you, but I am standing in a pool of my big brother's blood, and it is really not nice." I shivered. Dean picked me up and placed me where it was blood free.

"Come here." Sam outstretched his hand, and pulled me to him, and out the door.

"Okay, will someone please tell me why my whole family is laying on my living room floor, with their throats cut open?" I was still crying.

"My brother and I… we hunt monsters. I know it sounds crazy and all, but they're real. And I have a feeling that someone or something is after you and your family." Dean's face was full of sorrow, and apology. "Alex, I am so, so sorry about your family."

"I have... I have no one…" My tears didn't lighten.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" Dean asked. They walked to their car, and talked. They looked like they were arguing. About a minute later, Sam sighed, and they came back. "Alex, you're not alone. You're going to come with us until you get your things straight."

"Oh, Dean, we just met. I couldn't ask you of that." I said.

"You don't have a choice. I'm not giving you a choice. Whoever killed your whole family has to be looking for the rest of it. You." Dean took my hand and pulled me back into the house, shielding me from the living room, and up the stairs.

"Which one's your room?" I pointed. He pulled me through the door. "Pack." He was forceful, so I did. I took most of my clothes, and one t-shirt from Mom, Johnny, Max, Harry, and Nate.

"I'm ready, I guess." I sighed.

Dean and Sam told me everything about everything supernatural. Vampires, werewolves, wendigos, witches, shape shifters… they're all real. They kill them for a living. I guess the world just isn't what I thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2 Allie

My brother, Nate, always told me that everything happens for a reason. It's one of the reasons that I always looked up to him. He always knew what to say and when to say it. My first heartbreak, he was the only one I listened to. I sat in a motel bed, wondering the reason for this. Wondering what the reason was for my dead family. I didn't sleep that night. I knew that if I did sleep, I would see Nate, and Max asking me what Dad would have done if he were in my situation. I would see Harry placing a whoopee cushion under where I sat. Johnny would be huddled around the TV playing Xbox, and Mom cooking breakfast, with the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen.

"Allie, are you still awake?" Dean asked. He lay next to me.

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"Are you okay?" His hand clasped around mine.

"No." I scooted closer to Dean, and put my head on his shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry, I keep asking. I don't know you, but I like you, and I'm worried about you. Your whole family is dead, so we're going to take you in. You're welcome." I chuckled.

"I miss my brothers. I mean, I miss my mom too, but I'll never love anyone more than I love Max and Nate. Johnny and Harry are… were… amazing, but I could always count on Max and Nate. Nate is the oldest, Max is the second, and I'm the third. It will be weird not having to guys older than me around." I sighed.

"What are we, French toast?" Dean asked. I shrugged.

"Truth is, you're aren't that much better." I chuckled. The rest of the night, I stared up at the celling, listening to Dean's breathing.

The next morning, I was the first one out of bed, or rather; I was the first one sick of lying in bed. I took Dean's car keys off of the nightstand, and headed outside. I went to the closest diner and bought three pancake meals. Everyone liked pancakes.

When I got back with breakfast, Sam was awake, but Dean wasn't. "Hi," I smiled to him, placing the bags on the table.

"What's that?" He asked, smiling back at me.

"Breakfast, I hope you like pancakes with bacon."

"Yeah, that's great. Dean will be happy. So, do you like Dean? Because when he got home from that bar, he said he really liked a girl he met." Dean liked me? I didn't believe it. Why would a guy like him like a girl like me? The only guys that ever asked me out were creeps, or drunks. Then again, Dean didn't ask me out.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I mean, when I think of my family's death, I'll always picture him, whether or not we end up together in 5 years." I shrugged.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Dean and I will always be associated in your family's murder."

"I heard murder." I turned around. Dean stood there shirtless.

"Hey, we were just talking about my family." I smiled at him. He put his hand on my shoulder, and headed to the bag of food.

"Yum pancakes." He took a seat at the table, pulled out the pancakes, and dug in.

"So, what killed my family?" I asked. Dean looked at me with his mouth full of food.

"Well, we don't know yet, but I can find out. I'll do anything to help you find out." Dean's face was serious as he talked. I looked to the side at Sam, who was looking strangely at Dean. When he saw that I was looking at him, he nodded in agreement.

"Normally, I wouldn't think that this is the safest route for you, but I think you've seen the worst you ever could." He smiled, and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it." I smiled, but I didn't mean it. I meant that I appreciate it, but the smile was an illusion. I took a breath. "So what are we doing in Dallas?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know if you remember, but we hunt monsters, and we have leads here. It's close, so it's the first place we're checking." Dean said.

"What kind of monster is it?" I asked.

"That's what we need to find out. We look through local newspapers, ask people what their side of the story is, and kill what we have to." Sam sighed. He obviously didn't really love what he did. I understood, I mean, watching people die all the time. I'd hate it.

"Can I help figure it out? I'm really good at research." I volunteered.

"You don't have to-" Sam began.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Dean finished.

"Okay." I smiled. Something to do is better than doing nothing. "What are we doing today?" I asked Sam.

"Well, we were going to go and talk to some citizens. We would ask you to come, but we don't have an ID for you."

"An ID?" I asked.

"We lie. We tell people that we're feds." Dean sighed.

"Oh." I checked the time. 9 o'clock. I was exhausted. "You know, while you're doing that, I'm going to take a nap; I didn't get that much sleep last night." I smiled.

"Alright. You want us to bring you back lunch?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah… I'll take a burger." Then, they left in their suits, with fake IDs that they had put in their pockets. I walked to the bed, already half asleep, and allowed myself to doze off.

"Allie… wake up…" A hand was on my arm, shaking me gently. My eyes were heavy as I tried to open them. The shaker was chuckling lightly. When they finally did open, I saw Dean hovering above me. Groaning, I asked what time it is.

"About four. Did you have a good nappy wappy?"

"Ugh… leave me alone!" I exhaled.

"Rise and shine…" He taunted me. I grasped the pillow and smashed it against his head. Laughing, he pulled me up by my hands, but pulled me to hard. I launched upwards, and we were so close that I could feel him exhale as he breathed. We laughed.

"Nice move," I smiled. "Did you guys find anything?" I asked.

"Well yeah, and we already figured out what it was." How did they do it that fast? I gave him the 'and…' look. "It is a changeling."

"Changelings have been talked about as being the replacements for real children who are stolen away by fairies or other creatures and fed on. The changeling looks the same as the original child, but is evil in most cases and may abruptly return to the fairy family when they're older." Sam explained. "We've come across a few. The only way to kill them is to light them on fire." I sighed.

"First we have to find the human child." Dean said. "So when we kill the changeling, we can bring the child back to its house." He stopped talking. "I'm hungry. Be right back." He left with his keys.

I turned toward the bathroom. "You know this isn't him." Sam said. I spun toward him.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The way that he's acting, that's just because he feels sorry for you. Don't get used to it. I mean, he likes you, and I don't think that's going to change, but he can be a real dick sometimes." He scoffed the last sentence.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up." I smiled, and went into the bathroom. When I came out, Dean and Sam were standing there, with their arms crossed. "What?" I asked.

"If you're going to come with us on the road, you have to learn some stuff." Dean said.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked.

"A lot of things, but let's start with guns." Sam sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea, but, it's the truth, you have to learn." I was a little scared now. Why did I have to learn how to shoot a gun? It's not like I'm going to have to.

"Uh… why? Who will I have to shoot?"

"Well, demons and monsters used Sam and I against each other, so my guess is that they'll try to do the same thing with you." Dean assumed.

"Alright, when are we doing this?" I questioned. They gave me a look. I guess that I was learning how to shoot a gun. Now.


	3. Chapter 3 Allie

Author's note: Sorry if Dean doesn't seem like himself… He will in the next chapter or so… Promise

"First, insert the magazine… good. Then, hold the gun like this…" Dean held the gun in his dominant hand, with his support hand covering. I took the blue gun from Sam, and mimicked the way that Dean aimed it at the paper that hung somewhat far away. I didn't think I could do this. Never, not once when I was 5 did I ever picture myself at 26, holding a gun. Fake or not.

"Dean, I don't want to shoot a gun." I whimpered.

"I know, but you have to." He took the blue plastic gun out of my hands and placed the real one right where it was supposed to go.

"I don't think… I don't think I can do this." My voice shook.

"It's okay. Just aim, and pull the trigger. You can do it." Dean's face was right next to mine. I pulled my arms up, closed my left eye, aimed at the center of the paper dummy, and shot. I pulled the trigger three times, before I had enough, and the paper came forward. There were three bullet holes. One in the head, one in the stomach, and one in the thigh.

"That was good." Sam's voice was high, which meant he was lying.

"You had good aim; you hit the target…" Dean chuckled. I threw my head in my palms, and groaned.

"That was so horrible!" I looked around.

"Things are going to be scared of you, I'll tell you that." Dean laughed.

"It's not funny! I could end up shooting one of you guys!" I screeched. Sam laughed too.

"Try again…" Sam commanded.

I did, and when the paper came back, all 5 bullets were in the same area; around the stomach. "Did he die?" I asked.

"Yeah… after about 5 more bullets." Sam smiled, and Dean was half on the floor, laughing.

"Stop!" I yelled at them.

When we got back to the motel, Dean offered to stay with me, while Sam went and found the kid.

"You can go with him, if you want." I said, as he helped Sam pack the weapons. "Dean, I'm 26, I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't. Come here." I was sitting on the table, while Dean stood by the bed. I walked over to him, and he knelt down. "I'm a changeling. A kid." I laughed. He grabbed my arm, twisted it, and pulled me down.

"Hey!" I screeched. "That hurts." He placed his other hand further up my arm. He pushed up, and a huge pain shot up my arm.

"See how easily a kid could knock you out?" He asked.

"Ugh. Fine, you can stay, I guess." I sighed. He chuckled.

"I thought so…"

"I'm heading out." Sam said, slinging the green duffle bag across his shoulder. "I'll see you two later." Dean said goodbye, and when Sam left, we were so bored we started playing poker. I won three times.

"I'm done with this game." He sighed. Laughing, I got up and received two beers from the small fridge. I handed one to Dean. He nodded. "Thanks." I rubbed my eyes. "You tired?" He asked me.

"Just a little. You?" He shook his head.

"I am hungry." Dean said.

"I've learned that you're always hungry. Let's go." I reached out my hand, to Dean, who still sat at the table. He took it, and I pulled him up, wrapping my arm around his. We left the motel room, and went to the nearest diner in walking distance.

We sat across from each other at the booth, at a 90s themed diner. Dean ordered a bacon cheese burger, and I ordered a chicken cheesesteak. He took a bite of the burger, and I did the same with my cheesesteak.

"So how are you doing? You know, with your family… is there anyone you could call to tell?" He asked after a few minutes of silent chewing.

"I'm fine, and no, there's no one." My head sank to my food. I munched on my fries after I had finished my sandwich.

"Tell me about your brothers." He said to me. I wondered if Sam was telling the truth, if Dean wasn't really like this or not.

"Well, the oldest, Nate; he was always the wise one. He was the one that I listened to when I was scared. When we were little, and I would hurt one of my other brothers, he would take me by the hand, walk me over to the swing set, and would push me as he told me what I did wrong. Then, there was Max; he was the awesome one. Max was my favorite, and he was my best friend for the longest time. If I was upset, I would go to him, and he would make me laugh. It was funny… when he got his first real girlfriend, I went ballistic. I did everything possible to break them up." Dean laughed. He grabbed my wrist from the table, and held my hand in his and motioned me to go on. "Harry was the practical joker. He put a whoopee cushion wherever he could. Harry loved making fun of me. He soaked my boyfriend's underwear in meat, and set my dog on him. Then there was Johnny; he was the cutest, all he did all day was sit and play video games. It was the cutest thing." I smiled as I talked about my family.

"They seem great." He smiled back at me.

"They were…" I was getting teary.

"Do you want a milkshake? My treat." He suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great," I smiled. We shared a Reese's peanut butter milkshake. My favorite and it seemed it was Dean's too.

We went back to the motel, finding that Sam wasn't back yet. Dean called him, and he said he'd still be a few hours. I lay down on the bed, and closed my eyes. "You're not going to sleep, are you?" Dean asked, plopping down.

"No." I chuckled. I opened my eyes. Dean had removed his shirt and replaced his jeans with sweatpants. I propped up on my elbow. "So, it's your turn to squeal something deep and personal." I smiled at him.

"Well, I'm afraid that there is nothing to squeal." He smiled back.

"I think you're lying!" I poked his bare shoulder. I could feel the heat radiating from his skin.

"Alright, fine. My Dad always liked Sammy more." He sighed.

"Oh, come on! That cannot be true!" I exclaimed. "Parents don't pick favorites! I would know; I'm one of five!" It's true… out of all the 30 years I've lived with my family, Mom has never picked favorites.

"It's true… or I always thought it was true. Even though I was the loyal one, Sam was the golden one. There was never a time when Sam didn't impress someone. I was the stupid one." He scoffed.

"I don't think you're stupid." I smirked. That's when he kissed me. At first it was light, and gentle. His lips were soft and moist. Then, it got fiercer, like he didn't want to let go. He rolled on top of me, and had his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I rolled over, to where I was on top of him, as he kissed my neck. As we kissed, I thought about what our lives would be in 5 years. All I could see was his death. It would be a vampire, or a werewolf. I sat up. I wasn't getting into something that could end too soon.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Hunters like you… they've died before, right?" I asked.

"Well… yeah. Of course they have. But that doesn't mean I will. I'm good; really good." He smiled.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. Especially when you could die in my arms at any time." He sat up too, with me sitting on his lap. He cupped his hands around my face.

"I'm not dying. Not without a fight. If I do, you can beat the crap out of me." He joked. "Okay, listen…" His voice got serious. "If you really think that I'm going to die, you clearly haven't seen me on a job."

"You're right. I haven't." I sighed.

"Come on, Allie! Yeah, maybe I'm not as heroic as I seem, but I will protect you, like I've protected Sammy." I looked at him.

"What if you die, trying to protect us? You know, if I start this, and I let myself fall for you, and you die, what will I do? How will I live with the death of my family and you on my hands?" I asked him.

"Alright. How about this… we take it slow, and once you see me hunt, and kill the snos of bitches, you can decide what you want." He smirked at me. "Hey," He tilted my chin towards him. "You have to trust Sam and me." I nodded. He was right. He kissed me. I kissed him back, and said okay. If I was


	4. Chapter 4 Aliie

The first thing I noticed about Dean Winchester was that he was protective over the ones he loved. I was right. Even if he didn't love me, he sure did like me, and he did everything he could to keep me safe. He taught me how to shoot a gun, he taught me how to get close enough to plunge a knife in someone's abdomen, and he taught me how to fight. He showed me what to do when different scenarios happened. What to do if someone held a gun against my back, or had a knife to my throat. He showed me what to do if he was dead.

"Sam, what the hell?" I asked. He had just surprised me with an attack. Dean has been doing this ever since the last job they completed. Attacking me at random points… or even worse… having Sam attack me. That was like having a giant pick me up and throw me across the room. Laughing, he pulled a knife on me.

"Sorry, Al. Gotta do what you gotta do." He smiled. I kicked him in the shin, as he doubled over, and I kneed him in the head. Lately, he's gotten plenty of bruises and cuts from me. I swiped the knife from is hand, pulled him up, and held it against his neck. "Ow…" He groaned.

"Good, Allie." Dean clapped from across the motel room. I let go of Sam.

"Come on! Let me come this time! Please?" I asked. Dean looked over at Sam, who shrugged.

"Yeah, what the hell?" Dean smiled at me.

"Yay!" I screeched, jumping into Dean's arms. He wrapped himself around me. Sam chuckled. "This is going to be so much fun!" I have been waiting for this day since I met Dean and his brother.

"Remind me again why I like her?" Dean asked Sam.

"She's pretty, she's fun, and she's got an okay shot…" He tried thinking of more things good about me. I punched him in the shoulder. Like the many times I have done this, he chuckled. I have learned that Sam was totally the opposite of Dean. He was sensitive, as Dean was an asshole sometimes.

"Oh… right. But she's too excitable." Dean shrugged.

"Hey! Come on! Let's go!" I stuck the gun Dean had given me in the back of my pants. I noticed Dean and Sam doing the same. Dean grabbed his car keys. "Shotgun!" I shouted.

"No! Allie, seriously? Do you not remember that I'm six four?" Sam asked.

"Ugh! Fine! Hey, Dean… can I drive?" I asked.

"Hell no. You can pick the music."

"Ooh, cool." I rummaged through the tapes in the brown box. "Oh my God, these are all cassette tapes! Metallica? Black Sabbath? Dean, are you kidding me?"

"That's what I said!" Sam exclaimed. I chuckled, and passed up a tape.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, flipping through the pages of their Dad's journal. Dean had instructed me to learn everything in there, from memorizing the exorcism rituals, to ways to kill crazy things.

"To kill a vamp nest." Dean said.

"Whoa! No one told me anything about vampires!" I exclaimed. "I was hoping for like, a demon or something. Vampires can snap me like a twig!"

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Sam laughed. I sighed loudly. "We do have a plan. You'll go in with Dean, and I'll come in and chop the heads off."

"Why do I have to go in first?" Dean asked. "Can't I do the chopping off part?"

"Protect your girlfriend." Sam commanded. When we arrived, I slipped out of the car, with Dean right behind me. He carried the colt in his hand. I had read about the colt, a gun that can kill anything. Dean told me it wasn't loaded, but it would scare the vamps long enough to cut their heads off.

We walked through a door that led to a forked hallway. Dean handed me a machete. "Uh… I don't know how to use this." I stuttered.

"Wait for a vampire to get close, and swing. I'm going this way. Stay here and wait for Sam." He directed me. I nodded. I watched him disappear from my sight. I swore I heard a footstep or two, but I guessed it was Dean.

"Hiya sweetheart." I spun around. Standing there was a man. I didn't see any fangs; however, Dean told me that there wouldn't be.

"Hey there, vamp." I smirked. I took a step toward him, gripping the machete. The vampire laughed. His eyes wandered from mine to something behind me. Then, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, and I blacked out.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the strong smell of blood. I knew where I was. I was in the center of the vampire nest. I opened my eyes, and turned my head in different directions. There were pools of blood; my blood. My wrists were slit open. It wasn't until I realized this, that I realized the pain. I winced.

"Dean! Sam!" I called.

"They can't hear you!" I tried twisting my head so I could see where the voice was coming from. I noticed several drained bodies lying around me. The same man from before stood there.

"They'll find me. I swear." I scoffed.

"It won't be much help if you're already dead." A million thoughts were running through my head; am I going to die? If I do, what will Dean do? I didn't want to die. I wasn't ready for it.

The vampire walked closer to me, opening his mouth wide enough so I could see his fangs. I didn't scream; I was too scared to scream. I sat there with my eyes glued shut. I waited for the pain... but there wasn't any. I opened my eyes just enough to see right in front of me. He sat there, in a similar chair. He twirled a silver knife in his hands.

"Please!" I cried. "Let me go."

"Sorry, sweetheart. Can't do that." He swiped the knife across my cheek. The pain was agonizing. I screamed. "I can't wait to eat you…You smell so good…" The vampire smirked.

"They're better than you. When they find you, they'll chop off your head." I spat the blood out of my mouth. The vampire hit me with the hilt of the knife. I groaned. The blood dripping from my wrists was draining all of my energy. I took deep breaths, and I looked around the room for possible exits. There was a single set of double doors, but I didn't see anything behind me. The vampire came closer, pushing his fangs from his gums. I shut my eyes like before. I felt the sharp points of the fangs against my neck.

"Hey!" I opened my eyes. Sam burst through the double doors.

"Sam! Help!" Tears streamed down my face. His eyes told me that it would be okay.

"Oh… you must be Sam…" The vampire said.

"Let her go. She isn't the one you want. It's me and my brother." He stepped toward the vampire. I felt the ropes around me loosen. He pulled me up. The knife's point pressed against my neck. I squealed. Sam winked at me. This is what I've been practicing for. I spun around, kicking him in the shin like I did to Sam just hours ago. He only bent a little, but I took that chance to run to Sam. I ran as fast as I could and when I got to him, I circled, and hid behind him. He charged toward the vampire, injecting dead man's blood into his stomach, and then cutting his head.

"Allie!" I spun around. Dean was standing there. I started to walk to him, but my legs caved from under me, and let myself fall and lose consciousness.

When I woke up, the first thing I checked was if I was tied up. I wasn't; I was lying in a bed. I remembered everything that happened at the vampire nest. I sat up, and immediately regretted it. My head hurt like knives were being stabbed into it. I groaned.

"Morning sleepyhead." I looked to my side. Dean sat on a chair.

"How long have I been sleeping for?" I asked, as he got up from where he sat and he lay down beside me.

"Almost three days." He scoffed. "You really threw out my back carrying you everywhere."

I laughed a little bit. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He kissed me. His hand slid up to my neck. "You really scared Sam and me. We thought since you lost so much blood, you were dead."

"Where is Sam?" I asked.

'Getting food; I had a feeling that you were going to wake up soon." I crawled into his arms, as the door opened and closed.

"Get a room." Sam laughed as he walked in. He carried several containers in one hand, and the motel keys in the other.

"So where are we?" I asked, already digging into the food. He had bought me a cheesesteak. I took a bite as soon as I opened the wrapper enough. Dean and Sam laughed as I didn't stop eating.

"Denver. We just got here a few hours ago." Sam said.

"Why are we in Denver?" I asked.

"We think that the reapers of the town are being attacked, or summoned somewhere else. People aren't dying, they are just being resuscitated." Dean said.

"Maybe it's just a lucky town?" I suggested.

"There's no such thing as luck." Sam smirked. I turned to Dean, and he shrugged.

"We got you an ID. Alex Harper, welcome to the FBI." He showed me a FBI badge. It had a picture of my face inside the clear cover.


	5. Chapter 5 Allie

When I was little, I wanted to be the president of the United States of America. I wanted a boyfriend that played major league baseball. Instead, I was a monster hunter in training, and my boyfriend didn't make money, and could die at any time. I do admit that I liked Dean more than l liked any other of my boyfriends, but it was different.

"Wakey, wakey, Allie." Dean's fingers brushed against my cheek. I groaned. "We have some vetala to kill…" I laughed. Vetala were werewolf like creatures that can only be killed by a silver knife to the heart.

"That's an interesting way to wake me up…" I said groggily.

"Well, we're an interesting group." He laughed, leaning in to kiss me. I looked over to the other bed.

"Can I wake Sam up?" I asked. Dean shrugged. I sat up and hopped on Sam's bed. I jumped up and down on the bed, kicking Sam's stomach.

"What the hell, Allie?" He rubbed his eyes. I laughed.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, tying up his boots. Dean laughed. Sam shoved his face into the pillow.

"Come on Sam! Wake up, wake up wake up!" I shouted into his face. He easily shoved me off the bed with his feet.

"Hey Dean?" I asked, looking over the top of the bed from where I sat on the floor. He looked up. "Coffee please?" I asked. He sighed and got up from the bed. "Thanks!" I called as he shut the door.

"Hey Allie, you got the killing strategy down?" Sam asked. I was silent. "Come on." He stood up, and handed me the fake knife he kept on the nightstand. He lunged toward me as I duck, and kicked his ass toward the wall. He turned back around, but wasn't quick enough. I plunged the knife into his stomach. He doubled over, and fell on the ground. He just lied there for a minute, and then his back shook with laughter. "That was good. I didn't let you win that time; I was half asleep."

"Sure." I laughed, and that was when Dean came back with the coffee. "Ooh… caffeine." I chugged the cup of coffee he handed me. When it was empty, I sighed. I looked down at the cup holder. "Who's that last coffee for?" I asked.

"Dude, I know you." He handed it to me. I smiled. "Are we leaving yet?" I was already dressed in the costume suit, but Sam wasn't.

"Samantha, what is taking you so long?" I banged on the bathroom door. Samantha was my new nickname for Sam.

"Stop calling me that." He whined, walking out of the bathroom.

"Can't do that." I smiled.

"Let's go." Sam sighed, picking up his green duffel bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Finally." Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Will you tell me what is going on?" I asked from the backseat of the car.

"Yeah, it's the same signs as a werewolf, except that the lunar cycle is all wrong. Give me Vetala facts." He commanded me. I ran through all of the things I knew about the Vetala.

"Well, they hunt in pairs, they feed on blood like vampires, but attack like werewolves, they have venom that paralyzes you temporarily, and they're strong."

"How do you kill them?" Dean asked.

"Silver knife to the heart." I said proudly.

"You're dead." Dean sighed.

"No I'm not. I was right." I argued.

"You have to twist the knife." Sam looked back at me. "That's important. Don't forget that."

"Okay, okay." I sighed. We got to an apartment building. "Is this where they live?" I asked. Sam nodded. I got out of the car.

"Wait here." Dean said, as I started to walk with them.

"What?" I shouted, pulling him back by his jacket.

"You're staying here. You obviously don't know what to do." He turned. I pulled him back okay.

"Wait! Stop! Dude, what the hell? You know how hard I've worked to memorize your stupid book? I know how to kill it! You can't just leave me here!" I explained. Sam continued walking and went into the apartment building.

"First of all, it's not a stupid book. Second of all, if you screw up, and you die, your blood is on my hands. Not yours, not Sam's, mine. So I don't care if you know everything else in that book, if you get one thing wrong, you are not going in. I almost lost you the other day, and you won't come close to dying again if you are standing by the car." I didn't change my expression. "Listen, Allie, Sam lost his girlfriend, we lost our parents, and we lost Bobby. I don't care if I nearly die trying, but we won't lose you." Bobby was their father in most cases. He was their go to guy, but a monster killed him.

"If I promise to stay next to you, can I come?" I asked, not arguing with his speech. He said he wasn't losing me, and he would die if he had to. No guy has ever said anything like that to me.

Sighing, he grabbed me by the hand, and pulled me toward the apartment building. I smiled. He reached into his green duffle bag, and handed me a silver knife. "Stand next to me. Don't leave my side." I took the knife, and slid it into my boot.

"Like my secret hiding spot?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys okay?" Sam asked as we approached. Dean grunted. I flashed Sam a smile, keeping up with Dean. I linked my hand with his. What I liked about Dean was that he wasn't as much of a dick to me as he was to other people. I rarely saw that side of him. But I loved that side of him. I knew that he was Sam's brother, and I couldn't take Dean away, but no one knows how much I wanted too.

Sam kicked down the door of the apartment. "Oh my God!" A woman shouted. I stood next to Dean, and Sam stood behind me. The woman had dark hair and dark eyes. Sam and Dean seemed to know that it was the Vetala, but I had no idea. She looked like a normal girl to me.

"What the hell is going on?" A man walked in, without a shirt on. When he noticed us, he lunged toward me, his fangs appearing in his mouth. Dean jumped in front of me, stabbing the Vetala in the heart. Blood splattered on his face. The woman screamed at the death of her killing buddy. She lurched to Dean; but he was rubbing the blood out of his eyes. Sam and I shouted his name, but we were too late. The Vetala knocked him out in a single punch, and then turned to me. Sam pulled me behind him, and in the process was bitten by the Vetala and passed out. I was alone. I pulled the knife out of my boot.

"Aw, look! The little girl has a knife! How sweet. Honey, you can really hurt someone with that thing." She smirked at me.

"That's the plan." I smirked back. I turned on my bitch fighting attitude. The Vetala laughed. It pounced. I flinched, like it caught me off guard; it didn't. I saw her smile, as I plunged the knife into the Vetala's heart. I was sure to twist the knife. Her skin turned dark and papery. She crumpled to the ground. I knelt beside Dean. I placed my hands on his shoulders and shook him gently. Soon enough, his eyes opened.

"Allie?" He asked. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Are you?" I smiled.

"Yeah. Sam?"

"Uh, he was bitten. I can't carry him." I helped Dean sit up.

"That makes two of us." Dean rubbed his eyes, and looked around. "Did you kill her?" I smiled and nodded. He looked at me and gave me a look that he was proud of me.

We dragged Sam onto the elevator, where he woke up. He gave me the same look Dean had given me. I was proud of myself. I was glad that I was able to kill the Vetala, instead of vice versa. Dean and Sam had trained me well.


	6. Chapter 6 Dean

Allie Thomas. The only girl I thought would ever understand me in the least besides Lisa. She was better than Lisa. She knew about our job from almost the beginning, and she didn't run. She stayed by my side. Most of the time. I was happy; I had almost everything I wanted. My girlfriend was a hot, badass, Vetala killing, bitch. She was amazing. Sam liked her almost as much as I did.

"Dean, come here." I crawled across the bed from the top, to the bottom, where she lay with her computer.

"What?" I asked her. She clicked on a link.

"Look at this. It says there were four killings in Seattle, and a local that ended up in the mental hospital. He said that his dead wife was calling his name. He went into an alley, and he was attacked by something with strange teeth. I think it's a crocotta." She was smart. She was probably right. Sam walked through the motel door with our food.

"Sammy, we found something. A guy was put in a psyche ward because he said his dead wife was calling his name and a guy attacked him. Allie thinks that it's a crocotta." I said to him. He set the bags of food on the table and gazed ahead thinking.

"Sounds about right, but how did he survive the attack?" Sam asked. "Don't you think that it would have drained the soul before the man could get away?"

"Well what if someone caught him in the act, and he scurried." Allie suggested.

"Yeah, that would make sense." Sam agreed. But something didn't seem right.

"So a soul eating monster was scared of someone catching him eating? How does that make sense?" I asked, looking toward Allie.

"I don't know! I've only been doing this for like three weeks. As opposed to you who have been doing this since you were five." She smiled at me.

"Six." I corrected her. She gazed up at me, her grey eyes sparkling. Allie was beautiful. She had long caramel blonde hair, she was tall, and she had those grey eyes and small nose that wrinkled when she smiled. She was way too good for me. I gazed back at her.

Sam coughed. We both looked up at him. "If we are going to find where to kill this thing, we need to know the basics." He pulled out the shirt of his suit. I sighed.

Allie changed in the bathroom, while Sam and I changed in the main room. When she walked out in her suit, she examined my apparel. I did the same.

"You look hot in that." I smiled. Sam scoffed.

"You're not so bad yourself!" She winked back at me. I entwined my hands with hers, and pulled her out the door.

"We should go to the police station first." Sam said opening the passenger, ready to get in.

"Awh thanks Sam!" Allie exclaimed, sliding into the seat. I chuckled; Allie was turning more and more into me. Sam scoffed, opening the back seat door. I turned my head to Allie, and she scrunched her nose, and smiled.

"Deputy Wilson, I'm Federal Agent Gibson, this is Agent Fell and Agent Wilkes." We showed the deputy our badges. Allie was Agent Fell, and Sam was Wilkes.

"Agents." He nodded. "Let me call the sheriff. He picked up the phone. A minute later, the sheriff walked out of his office.

He smiled at us. "It's not that often federal agents come here. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"We're here on behalf of the attacker of the town. Where did the attacks happen?" Allie asked. She was really good at this part.

"In an alley in-between 11th and 12th south avenue." He pointed to a street on a map of Seattle.

"Thank you. Is it still under lockdown as a crime scene?" Sam asked.

"Uh, no. But we do have police on guard." I nodded, and circled the street on the map in red ink. Allie took it, folded it, and slipped it into her pocket.

"Okay, thank you. We'll keep in touch." I handed him our fake business card, and we walked out of the police station.

We arrived at the alley, and drove to the cop car that stalled right there. Allie showed the woman in the car our badges, and she waved us in. We got out of the car and Sam pulled out my homemade EMF detector. It didn't ring.

"So it probably is a crocotta." I said. There was a blood stain on the ground; but there was only one big one. "Hey, Al…" She looked up at me. "How many killings were there again?"

"Four, why?"

"Shouldn't there be four blood stains then? There's only one big one." I tilted my head to the side.

"Maybe they all merged together?" Sam suggested.

"Or maybe they all happened in the same spot?" I asked. Sam squinted.

"I don't know…" Allie said.

After a half an hour or so of searching the alley for anything that could be a clue, we headed to the mental hospital. `

"Mr. Harper, we're here on behalf of your attacker. What can you tell us about him?" I asked.

"You won't believe me if I tried to tell you." He whispered.

"Try us." Allie scoffed. –

"Well, I was walking home from work, and when I was half way there, I heard a familiar voice. It wasn't until it called my name that I realized it was my wife."

"Where is your wife now?" Sam asked, even when he knew the answer.

"She died… three years ago." He lowered his head, his eyes sliding over Sam and me, and going right to Allie. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." She smiled back.

"I was lured into the alley, where there was a man. When he opened his mouth, he had fangs. He jumped me, and when I was on the ground, he grabbed me and opened his mouth. The pain was unbearable." He gazed off into Allie's eyes.

"What did the man look like, other than his fangs?" Sam asked.

"He was bald, with blue eyes. With his mouth closed, he looked like a normal human. But… he was terrifying."

"Thank you, Mr. Garret. Here's our card, if you remember something else." Allie handed him our card.

We got back to the motel. By then, it was night time. "You guys want to go get a drink?" Sam asked. He was clearly stumped.

"Nah, I'm tired." Allie sighed, walking out of the bathroom in a tank top and sweat shorts.

"Hell yeah." I responded. I stood up, and grabbed my car keys. Last thing I wanted was Allie sneaking off and getting herself killed. I winked at her, and followed Sam out the door.

We sat at the bar, and sipped our beers in silence. "So, you really like Allie, don't you?" Sam asked after about 1o minutes of quietly drinking.

"I think I do." I replied. "What's wrong, Sammy? Do you think that she's replacing you as my killing buddy?"

Sam scoffed. "No, I'm happy for you. You deserve a girl that isn't scared to get her hands dirty." I smiled. "Are you going soft though?"

"You wish." Sam placed his fingers on the spot on the bottle where I wanted. I took another sip. When Sam put the bottle down, it stuck to his fingers.

"Seriously?" Sam asked. I laughed, took out my phone and snapped a picture. "We're not starting this!"

"Aw! Why not?" I asked. Sam got up from the bar and headed back to the room. Allie was passed out on the bed. I took off my shirt, and slid down next to her. Sam walked straight into the bathroom. Her eyes fluttered open. I kissed her cheek, and slid my arm under her neck. This was probably my favorite part of the day, when I got to lay next to Allie, and fall asleep to the sound of her breathing. She flipped over, and laid her head on top of my chest. I didn't sleep; I just stared up at the ceiling and thought about what Sam and I had talked about. I thought about what my life could be in a few years, maybe hunting with Sam and maybe even Allie, but then I thought of maybe settling down. I know it's not like me, but I thought that if I did, I could have kids and live in a two story house with those dimmer things.


End file.
